


Stay With Me Always

by YourLifeFrustratesMe (overthehill)



Series: Tumblr: Teen Wolf Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can fit into any timeline really, M/M, Mild Angst, Not Season 3B Compliant, Prompt: Wild Card (Accident), Protective Derek, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/YourLifeFrustratesMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek never imagined things would end up like this.</i>
</p><p>  <i>This was never supposed to have happened.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me Always

**Author's Note:**

> The 3rd entry for [TWBingo](http://www.twbingo.tumblr.com) over on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

**TWBingo #13 – Wild Card (Accident)**

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Derek never imagined things would end up like this.

This was never supposed to have happened.

Stiles was never supposed to end up in the hospital.

But there he is, lying there on the stark white hospital bed, so silent, so still, so unlike _Stiles_. It’s weird and it hurts Derek to see him like this. All those times Derek has told him to shut up or to stay still, he’d always thought he’d meant it, but now, when Stiles is actually quiet and not moving, there’s nothing Derek wants more than for the boy to say something. _Anything_.

It’s almost unbelievable that with all the monsters they’ve had to face, all the danger they’ve put themselves in—put Stiles in—that it was ultimately a _stupid_ car accident that nearly killed Stiles. 

A _car accident_.

It’s been three days since Derek found Stiles’ beloved jeep wrapped around the trunk of a tree. Three days since Derek scented Stiles’ blood in the air and followed the scent to the scene of a horrific accident; and there was _so much blood_. Three days and Stiles has yet to even move a finger.

Three days of Derek sitting vigilant by his bedside, refusing to move even when the Sheriff had come in—had threatened him. 

No.

He wasn’t leaving.

He wasn’t leaving because he’s afraid.

Afraid of losing Stiles—this annoying but bright boy—because he nearly did; and he wasn’t about to have that happening again. 

Three days turned into a week, and a week turned into three weeks.

Three weeks and Stiles finally opened his eyes.

Three weeks and Stiles said his first word—a little rough and dry—and it was: “Derek.”

Three weeks and Derek finally did what he had wanted to do since the first time he spotted Stiles in the preserve. 

He kissed him. He kissed him softly, gently cupping Stiles face so that the angle was perfect. 

Now that Stiles was awake, Derek was never going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
